reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Favours
Colonel Henry Favours is a supporting character and an antagonist featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. He serves as the main antagonist of the game's sixth chapter. History Background Henry Favours fought for the Union during the American Civil War, though rumor has it that his career was anything but successful, and his nicknames suggest that he ran from battle. Following the war, Colonel Favours got stationed at Fort Wallace in the Cumberland Forest region of New Hanover, to oversee the Wapiti Indian reservation. At some point prior to 1899, while he is stationed at Fort Wallace, Favours is given a proposition by Leviticus Cornwall to drive the Indians off the reservation, which are allegedly oil-rich. Agreeing to it, Favours began taking underhand measures to do so, such as confiscating the tribe's horses and deliberately withholding vaccines from the reservation. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 After a number of skirmishes between the Wapiti Indians and the Army, Favours eventually agrees to meet with Rains Fall to discuss peace terms. However, the peace talks are unsuccessful as Favours is unwilling to compromise. Additionally, Favours has Captain Monroe arrested and charged with treason, due to him helping the Indians, being rightfully suspected of taking part in the theft of an Army vaccination shipment, and ultimately hampering Favours' efforts to drive the Indians off the reservation. A gunfight unfolds shortly afterwards when Charles Smith and Arthur Morgan each take a soldier hostage and demand Monroe's release, during which Rains Fall manages to escape. The Army attack the pair after giving them Monroe and pursue them on horseback, but fail to catch any of them. Later on, Colonel Favours commands the defence of Cornwall Kerosene & Tar in a battle against the Wapiti Indians and the Van der Linde gang. As Arthur and Dutch exit the warehouse after stealing the state bonds, Favours is heard telling his men to find and kill them. Later, when Eagle Flies saves Arthur from being killed by Favours' men, Favours himself makes a sudden appearance and mortally wounds Eagle Flies with a shot to the abdomen, before he is himself shot and killed by Arthur seconds later. Despite being slain in battle, Colonel Favours was ultimately successful in driving the Wapiti Indians off the reservation, and in killing Eagle Flies. After the battle, the Indians knew that the Army would come for them and were forced to move as a result, eventually going into exile in Canada. Ironically though, neither Favours nor Cornwall lived to enjoy their victory, and the fact that the amount of oil under the reservation turned out to be so minimal that drilling stopped immediately meant that, although Favours' campaign was successful, it ended up being all for nothing and ultimately cost him his life. Character Personality Favours is condescending, proud, and amoral. While his underhanded treatment of the Wapiti Indians is at least partially motivated by Cornwall, it has also been suggested that Favours is trying to make up for his past inadequacies by goading the Indians into fighting, so he can have at least one successful battle under his belt before retirement. He is also shown to be quite cruel when taking punitive measures against the Indians and opposition - having natives tortured, native women assaulted and even plotting to have Captain Monroe executed for hampering his efforts to drive the natives away. Appearance Favours is an old man with grey, combed back hair and mutton chops. He wears a dark blue uniform which is neater and more decorated in comparison to the other soldiers at Fort Wallace, denoting his rank. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"The Fine Art of Conversation" *"My Last Boy" Trivia *In a conversation with Arthur, Captain Monroe says that there is a culture of scorn for the Indians within Favours' regiment. Although some of the Army's decisions are made by Favours alone (such as confiscating the tribe's horses and redirecting vaccines), other actions such as assaulting Wapiti women and destroying the shrine are likely carried out by the soldiers of their own accord as a result of this culture - especially the latter, given that there are whiskey bottles at the scene. Navigation de:Henry Favours Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Antagonists